Chaos
by ghstinthemiror
Summary: After 3b- The sheriff found a girl in the woods and everything started to change. Darkness lurks at every corner the pack walks. The Stilinki took in the girl while the girl doesn't remember everything. The only thing she remembers is danger and darkness coming for the pack especially Stiles. And what's happening between Stiles and Lydia? Rated T because i wanted to


**Why don't you tell me?**

"Found her" a voice said sheriff Stilinski touch the girl's body lightly and almost jumped backwards. _It's to cold_. Sheriff Stilinski picked up the girl and brought her into the ambulance.

"God-""get her to the hospital quickly" the sheriff ordered the paramedics nodded. The girl was shivering her mouth was opened over the chaos the sheriff heard the girl said "werewolves…..kanima…..darach…..nogitsune." "we're ready to go" one of the paramedics said "wait" the sheriff said he stepped into the ambulance he sat beside the girl's bed or whatever you called it.

"Danger" the girls said one of the paramedics came "sheriff we must go" the sheriff nodded and stepped out of the ambulance.

""

The sheriff finally got home but the girl's word was still on his head. "Dad!" Stiles exclaimed from the couch he paused his game, he walked towards his dad grinning happily when he saw his dad's face his grin disappeared.

"what's wrong?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"The girl I save" sheriff Stilinski replied.

"what's wrong with her?"

"when we got her to the ambulance she kept saying all those supernatural things that you guys face, and she kept saying danger after saying nogitsune." Sheriff Stilinski put both of his hand on his face.

"di….did she say anything else?" Stiles asked he really wanted to called Scott. Sheriff Stilinski shook his head "the paramedics took her away" "how old is she?" Stiles asked.

"16 she have midnight black hair cascade to her hips, blue electric eyes and very pale skin well not to pale." Sheriff Stilinski describe Stiles nodded "thanks dad" and he ran towards his room.

""

"Scott" Stiles said through his phone.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"My dad found a girl in the woods…." Stiles explained all of the things his dad said to him.

"Where is she?" Scott said "my dad say she's in the hospital" Stiles said.

"Good we'll go see her tonight" Scott said and the phone line went dead.

Stiles huffed and looked at the ceiling after the nogitsune nothing has ever been the same. Allison's death has been the hardest for him with Aiden and the others who died he knew it was all his fault. He tried to be as normal as possible the guilt has eating him alive.

The phone rang Stiles picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Stiles?" A voice said.

"Yeah? Who's this?" Stiles asked while getting up from his bed.

"_Come find me_" the voice pleaded it sounded like him when he thought he was in some sort of basement. But it wasn't it was a girl's voice.

"Who's this?" Stiles asked again fear crept up. The line went dead Stiles looked at his phone and saw that called was from the hospital. Stiles dialed Scott's number on the first ring Scott picked up.

"Stiles?" Scott said.

"Scott we have to go to the hospital now" Stiles said sternly.

"I thought we're going there like at 9 or something" Scott said.

"Dude, There's a girl in the hospital call me and said come find me."

"Right, pick me up at my house now."

Stiles grabbed his keys and put his phone on his jeans pocket he went downstairs towards his jeep and drove to Scott's house.

""

"How the hell did she know your name?" Scott asked in the hallway of the hospital while they were walking to find room 317. "How the hell should I know?" Stiles replied.

They found the room and went inside the room was empty there's just a girl with bandage on her. Stiles have to admit the girl was pretty but she's kind of not his type. Stiles looked at her with an interest the girl was definitely asleep no phone beside her how the hell did she called him?

"Umm….." Scott said awkwardly.

"oh….uh right" Stiles said he went to the chair beside her bed.

"Umm….." Stiles said while poking her shoulder lightly. The girl's eyes were open his dad was right the girl's eyes were electric blue that shocked him. The girl looked around the room wildly like she's searching for something. Her eyes fell on Stiles and Scott she looked a little scared but it disappeared.

She quickly shifted into a sitting position while wrapping the hospital blanket around her body. "What the hell what are you doing her?!" she asked.

"umm….we're sorry but we wanted to know about what you're talking about….?" Stiles said "Letha (Lee-tha)" the girl said. Stiles nodded a thanks to her.

"and what do you mean what I'm talking about?" Letha asked a bit dazed.

"What you said inside the ambulance" Stiles said confused.

"I'm sorry-" Letha breathed "but I don't remember a thing except my name."

"oh…guess then go back to your sleep" Stiles said while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Stiles walked backwards towards Scott "wait" Stiles called out. Letha looked at him with an annoyed look "what now?" Letha asked sleepily.

"You said you don't remember anything right?" Stiles asked Letha nodded her head.

"Where do you stay then?" Stiles asked curiously.

"I don't really know" Letha breathed a sudden realization hit her she has no home.

"Why don't you stay with my dad and I" Stiles asked hopefully.

"I just know you" Letha pointed out "and will your dad approve it?"

"well….yeah but I can talk to my dad if you want to" Stiles offered. Stiles intention was to dug more information from her and if she stay at his house he can asked her anytime.

"Well?" Stiles asked.

"Alright but if your dad doesn't agree to it….." Letha leave it hanging.

A nurse came in "I'm sorry but she need rest" the nurse said kindly Scott and Stiles nodded. "Now sweetie you can get out of the hospital tomorrow who will pick you up?" the nurse ask Letha.

Letha look thoughtful for a minute "I will" Stiles said Letha looked taken aback at this the nurse nodded. Stiles then walked towards the door before he close it he heard Letha said "thank you."

""

"But dad she doesn't have anyone" Stiles reasoned to his dad.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed "okay but I can't pick her up tomorrow."

"it's fine I will" Stiles said happy out of his mind.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and Stiles ran happily towards his room. He got into his room and changed into his pajamas. He lie down on his bed looking at his ceiling he can't sleep. He kept thinking about how many people he have killed when the nogitsune incident happen.

Allison and Aiden's death is the most hardest for him to cope with. He like Allison as a friend well maybe he hate Aiden a little but he doesn't want either of them to die. They were his friend after all He still avoiding Lydia and the others except Scott.

It was his fault that Isaac left his fault that Allison and Aiden dead he was weak if he just a little stronger. Isaac wouldn't left Allison and Aiden will be still alive. Nightmares still haunt him he can't sleep. He won't.

He stood up and looked at his phone his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and noticed it was Lydia he couldn't face her. Her best friend and her boyfriend is dead because of him how could he face her?

"Stiles…" Lydia's voice rang out it was her voicemail.

"Don't keep blaming yourself it's not your fault…." His breath thicken. "Don't keep avoiding me or anyone else" a paused. He could hear she took a deep breath "I…don't blame you nor do Allison and Aiden, I don't want to lose you too" she said her voice cracking "come back…." He held his breath.

"I need you." The voicemail ended Stiles put both of his hand on his face. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't face her pained face. He knew he needed to talked to her he took a deep breath and picked his phone up.

He dialed a number.

One ring….

Two ring…

Three ri…."Hello?" A voice said.

Stiles smiled "Uhhh….hey" Stiles replied he could see the person he was talking to smile. "Stiles" the person said "yeah….i want to say sorry-" "don't be all I want is you to talk to me again" the voice said happily. Stiles's face brightened "thanks uhh…." Stiles said awkwardly he can hear the person laughing with glee. "Idiot" the person breathed. "About that voicemail Lydia i…." "Shhh….Stiles it's not your fault you know" Lydia said softly.

"I know but-" Stiles said.

"I forgive you from the beginning everyone else does it's not your fault that Japanese fox want to possessed you."

"But Isaac-" Stiles started but he got cut off again.

"He needed sometime to cool down he doesn't blame you either Stiles."

"If I'm a bit stronger this wouldn't happen I could fight it."

"Don't say that!" Lydia screamed in the other end Stiles winced.

"You're stronger than any of us you're the one who kept us human not monsters we need you Stiles."

"Yeah but-"

"NO BUTS!" Lydia screamed angrily on the other end.

"Now Stiles Stilinski go to sleep and talk to us tomorrow at school or I will hunt you down and kill you myself and no self pity again."

Stiles winced but smile "thanks Lydia that cheer up my mood."

"that's my duty, goodnight Stiles."

"goodnight Lydia" Stiles said and the line went dead. Stiles tried to sleep but he can't he kept thinking about Allison and Aiden heck even the one he didn't know. Stiles didn't get any sleep that night.

""

"Dude you look like crap" Scott said when they arrived in class. "Didn't get any sleep last night" Stiles said. "I'm worried about you dude is it about the darkness again?" Scott said worriedly.

Stiles just went deeper into his chair the class started Stiles didn't paid any attention he tried but he couldn't. His head hurt like hell. He can't concentrate on what coach was saying he kept glancing around waiting for something bad to happened it didn't.

Stiles jumped from his seat when coach touch his shoulder coach jumped back too. Stiles scratched the back of his neck sheepishly "sorry coach" he said weakly. "What the hell Stilinski you look like crap" coach Stiles shrugged it off "didn't get any sleep last night."

"Mcall what the hell is wrong with your friend?" coach asked "I get him to the nurse" Scott said already getting up from his chair. "No, I'm okay" Stiles said Scott ignored his best friend weak attempt. "C'mon dude" Scott said they walked out of the class.

""

Lydia was bored out of her mind she glanced at the door and saw Scott and Stiles. Lydia got up from her seat " i don't feel good" Lydia lied smoothly. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" said Lydia nodded she got off from the class and walked towards the nurse.

She got there and saw Scott lay Stiles to the bed Stiles eyes were close. "Scott" Lydia said Scott looked at Lydia with a questioning look. "I uhh... " Lydia stuttered.

"No it's okay Lydia" Scott said Lydia walked towards them. "I thought it was over" Lydia said looking at Stiles's sleeping face. Scott shrugged not knowing what to say.

"You said that you don't feel it anymore" Lydia said accusingly.

"I think that's something wrong with Stiles" Scott said truthfully.

Lydia looked at Scott "like what?" Lydia said.

"I don't really know Lydia" Scott said "he kind of like shutting himself from everybody even his dad."

"Maybe Deaton know something" Lydia said looking back at Stiles.

Scott nodded "I'm gonna talk to him."

"I come with you" Lydia said Scott nodded.

"lets just hope Deaton knows something."

""

"Lydia, Scott" Deaton said surprised at the two teens arrival. Deaton noticed both of the look the teens gave him "what's wrong?" Deaton asked calmly. "it's Stiles" Scott said "I think he have PTSD" Lydia said.

"or something else" Deaton said Lydia and Scott looked at Deaton with curiosity.

"First what's wrong with him?" Deaton asked while he kept looking at a bottle of mountain ash.

"He can't sleep."

"Impulsive behavior."

"Hallucination."

"He kept glancing around like he waited for something bad to happen."

"he become more Jumpy I think that's all" Scott said Deaton nodded in understanding and a look of pity on his face.

Realization hit Lydia "it's not supernatural thing is it?" Lydia asked softly hoping she was wrong. Deaton shook his head "I'm afraid the MRI scan is right." Lydia's hand shook she can't breath Stiles is dying she kept playing it in her mind.

"No it's the nogitsune playing his tricks" Scott said. Deaton shook his head "the first is the nogitsune" Deaton pursed his lips. "But I think it's getting worse he took another MRI scan on his own and told me it was starting to spread."

"You knew?" Scott asked in disbelief Deaton nodded his head. "I'm sorry but I can't help him." Scott shook his head "no I can turn him" Deaton shook his head again.

"Do you really want to Scott? He wish not to be turn even if he's dying."

"I don't want to lose him" Scott said "I can't" he whispered softly.

Lydia knees buckled Scott noticed this and caught Lydia. "I….i can't" Lydia rasped out "I think she's having a panic attack" Scott said. "Get my inhaler" Scott said Deaton nodded and headed to Scott's car.

"Take a deep breath" Scott said.

"I….i….ca…can't" Lydia said everything was a blur to her and then she saw Stiles behind Scott she remembers she said to him to hold his breath. The kiss. Lydia hold her breath and thinking about happy memories about Allison, Aiden and Stiles.

She can see again and breath normally when Deaton came inside he sigh in relief while holding Scott's inhaler in his hand. Lydia stood up while Scott stood beside her.

Scott's phone rang he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Scott where are you do you need a ride home?" Stiles's voice rang.

"Yeah kind of" Scott answered "well, where are you?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"Deaton's" Scott answered Scott can hear Stiles hold his breath try to calm down.

"I can explain-" "no need Stiles just come pick me up" Scott answered through gritted teeth. "Okay be there in 5" and the line went dead.

""

The drive to Scott's house were tense Stiles kept silence knowing his best friend would rip his head off if he tried to joke. "Why don't you tell me?" Scott said he kept looking at the window Stiles kept his eyes on the road. "I thought that you would be worried" Stiles explain Scott looked at his best friend with disbelief "I almost die because of worriedness Stiles and Lydia have a panic attack."

"Lydia was there?" Stiles asked confused _what the heck? _Before Scott could replied Stiles's phone rang. "Hey dad" Stiles said in cheery tone hoping his dad hasn't found out. "Stiles have you pick Letha up yet?" his dad asked all the color drained from his face shit he forgot.

"umm….no?" Stiles asked he heard his father took a deep breath doesn't wanted to yelled at his son. "Stiles…." His father said warningly Stiles turned the steering wheel so he was on his way towards the hospital.

"On my way, dad."

""

"I'm here to pick up Letha…." Stiles said to the nurse.

"Letha Stilinski?" the nurse asked Stiles nodded his head of course his father adopted the girl. "Wait a minute mr…" the nurse said while picking up a phone "Stilinski" Stiles supplied. "Family?" the nurse asked Stiles nodded "her brother" the nurse nodded she tied her chocolate brown hair to a ponytail. Stiles noticed the nurse was around his age Stiles looked at her nametag that said Amanda.

"So who's that" Amanda the nurse pointed at Scott who sat on the waiting room chair while texting on his phone. "my friend" Stiles said awkwardly "what's his name?" Amanda asked again putting the phone down. "Scott?" Stiles said unsure he heard Scott snickered. "what's your name?" Amanda asked and Stiles swore he heard Scott laughing. Stiles open his mout but he saw Letha limping through the hallway so Stiles flashed Amanda a grin and went to help Letha.

Letha's head wasn't bandaged anymore Stiles could see the damaged it was like Cora's but more not lethal. "You came" Letha said with disbelief in her eyes Stiles nodded "uhh…I still haven't know your name" Letha said Stiles almost face palmed and curse himself. "My name is Stiles and that's Scott" Stiles said Letha nodded.

"Well know we know each other name I think we're good." Stiles couldn't help but laughed.

""

After Stiles drop off Scott at his home he came back at his own house with Letha. Letha didn't have any luggage or clothes so Stiles gave her his. After done showering Letha came back at Stiles's room. Stiles almost dropped his jaw but she looked good on baggy sweatshirt and shorts almost not recognizing Letha at all he couldn't believe his adopted sister is a hotty.

"Well what do you want for dinner?" Stiles asked Letha looked at Stiles and said "pizza maybe?"

"Well you chose a very good chose my lady" Stiles said Letha laughed and played along "thank you sir" they laughed.

After the pizza arrive they sat down in front of the tv and watch star wars marathon. "Letha?" Stiles asked Letha fell asleep on the couch when Stiles asked Letha didn't budge. So Stiles grabbed a pillow and a blanket for Letha. He turned the tv off and put away the pizza and coke. Then he went to sleep needless to say he have a goodnight sleep.

When sheriff Stilinski went home he was surprised to found a girl on he's house but then he remembered that it was Letha the girl that he found in the woods. The sheriff then walked towards his room quietly not wanting to woke up the girl on the couch.

""

The first thing Stiles smell when he woke up was a smell of bacon, omelet and veggie burger. Stiles jumped out of his bed and he went to the shower to get ready for school.

He went downstairs and found Letha and his dad eating breakfast he went to sit next to Letha across from his dad. "So have a good night sleep?" Stiles asked to Letha his mouth was full of bacon and omelet. Letha looked at him incredulously "what?" Stiles gulped down his food and asked again more clearly this time.

"Oh, yeah my neck kind of hurt because I kind of sleep in an awkward angle" Letha explained while rubbing the back of her neck. "We should totally get you a bed" the sheriff pointed out Stiles nodded agreeing with his dad. "So who made this breakfast?" Stiles asked changing the topic.

"Your dad, I kind of helped him made omelet" Letha said Letha looked at the sheriff with a smile "isn't that right ?" "please call me dad" sheriff Stilinski said. "Of course, _dad_" Letha said emphasis on dad the sheriff groaned "well you two time for school."

""

When Stiles and Letha walked down the hallway of school everyone was watching Stiles with disbelief and interest on Letha. "I hate attention" Letha muttered Stiles nodded. Letha came to school with sky blue dress that fell to her knees and worn out blue and white converse. Stiles found the dress this morning on his mother's wardrobe and the converse were his. Letha's black hair were braided into a French braid and she was wearing Stiles's mother bag the color is deep blue.

She followed Stiles she got her schedule and locker combo this morning from the sheriff her locker was in the middle of Kira's and Lydia's she felt awkward and don't belong. Stiles led her to her locker and he went to his she pushed in her locker combo and put her books inside. "Hey" she heard she almost jumped and she saw what Stiles said as Kira and Lydia she breathed a relief.

"Hey" she said awkwardly she closed her locker door "why do you walking with Stiles?" Lydia said with venom dripping in every word she said. Letha gulped she's not scared of this girl she's just doesn't wanted to make any enemies on her first day of school and worse if it's Stiles friend.

"Ummm…..we kind of live together?" Letha said wrong thing to say "What?! Are you his girlfriend?" Lydia exclaimed angrily a smirk played on Letha's lips. "oh so you're jealous" Letha stated Lydia's face flushed Kira almost laughed and covered it with a cough. "No, I just don't want Stiles to get hurt" Lydia lied failing miserably Letha laughed along with Kira. "Nah, I'm his adopted sister the girl that sheriff found in the woods" Letha said Lydia let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm Lydia Martin and this is Kira Yukimura" Lydia introduced formally Letha shook Lydia's hand "Letha Stilinski, any other girls that know Stiles?" Letha asked. "Malia Tate or Hale she's the blonde girl she's a were-coyote" Lydia explained. "Oh nice to meet you by the way" Letha said Lydia nodded Kira nodded too.

Stiles came back with a blonde girl "oh I see you made some friends" Stiles said. "Yup so I guess that's Malia?" Letha asked Stiles nodded Malia smiled at Letha and the others "hey nice to meet you Stiles's sister right?" "uh no adopted actually." The bell rang saving Letha from having another awkward conversation with her adopted brother girl friends.

""

Lunch was torture the group was talking about something and Letha doesn't know what they're talking about eating quietly. "Letha?" Stiles asked Letha snapped her attention to him "hmmm?" Letha replied. "We need to show you something after school" Stiles said seriously Letha gulped and offered them a fake smile "okay."

""

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Do you think Letha is evil? First of all Letha will not be paired by teen wolf character that belongs to jeff second of all I'M NOT JEFF so the characters except for Letha and Amanda belongs to Jeff okay! So yeah what do you think? Reviews would be appreciate**

**So I finished this like 4 hours and already writing on the second chapter so yeah should I killed Letha's character because she kind of like a mary sue to me but I won't cause she played important part in this story and Kate isn't back and Derek isn't shot but maybe I will bring back Isaac cause I love him so much. My first fanfic ever flames would be welcome but not to harsh and sorry for grammar errors cause English isn't my first language I speak.**

**XO,**

**GHSTINTHEMIROR **


End file.
